


"Good morning. Goodbye. Good night."

by plainandsimple



Category: All Time Low, Angels & Airwaves, Bandom, Blink-182, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, PVRIS (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Science Fiction, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainandsimple/pseuds/plainandsimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life is so surreal, mysterious, and magical. Brendon finds this out in the depth of darkness. He meets a man who offers his hand to him. He was always been his knight in silver armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good morning. Goodbye. Good night."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend S.P. who is a huge trash of bandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+S.P.+who+is+a+huge+trash+of+bandom).



> The title is from Eyelids by. PVRIS. This song is my favorite PVRIS song; it's beautiful and depressing.
> 
> The concept of people living under the dome in this story has been inspired by this show "Under the Dome"(I can't remember it clearly). I only watched the first season and this story just follows the concept of the show that people lives in dome. Nothing similar except that.
> 
> This is my first story, and I kinda regret for starting with a damn long one but who cares.
> 
> Sorry for the typos and poor grammer, as English is not my first language. I'm finding for a beta who can patinetly help an idiot like me, please comment me or message me if you'd like to!
> 
> Overall, wish you'd enjoy the story:)

Year 202X.

Even though the governments and organizations around the world had tried to stop the destruction of the environment, the global warming had got worse and worse day by day. This has caused the corruption of around 40% of the species of the Earth, rapid changes of weather, unpredictable climate changes, and mutation diseases.

One of the disease; which seemed to be a compilation of manic diseases that had been mutated due to the strange change of climate was quickly spreading among the people. This disease was spread through a virus which kills the infector in fast period time but causes the part of the brain to be still activated which kept them from still moving; when they are supposed to be dead.

This disease would drive the infector insane, and made the infector to feel constantly hungry over the fresh flesh of a living organism which includes human's. The disease had infected huge number of population around the world and this infectors had again killed huge number of uninfected population.

So the United Nation had ordered each of the major cities around the world to built up a huge dome which will separate the survived population from the danger for their safety. The result was successful, and that's how the survived populations and their descendants were trapped under the dome in the middle of the outer world.

#

"CAUTION- CAUTION- The third test is now completed. Please stay apart from the gate for safety,"

As the bell rang for several times and the voice of an emotionless woman had came through the speaker, group of people had gathered around near a huge gate which was placed on the floor. Soon, with a large mechanical sound the gate had opened. Right away, a floating panel had slowly rose up and stopped as it had perfectly fitted the gap of the opened gate. There was a man standing in the middle of the panel who is fully dressed with white helmet, laboratory suit, boots, and gloves. He looked like an astronaut from an old science book for kids.

The people stood around the man and they started to talk excitedly until a man with a clipboard who's wearing a laboratory gown had passed through them and stood in front of them. "Dr. Brendon B. Urie," the man read out the name from his clipboard. As his name has been called, the man with the helmet took off his helmet and people could see his dark brown hair and eyes which was a bit darker than his hair. "You'd successfully completed all your training and test. Congratulations; you're now a crew of the DIRO(Disease In-Research Organization)'s Information & Evidence department."

Brendon grinned widely. "Details will be informed to you on the following Monday." After the man had finished his last word, he had handed his hand to Brendon. He took the hand and shook it, and the man held his hand a bit long but he just tempted to ignore it. When he passed the crowd to walk to the locker room to change, people congratulated him cheerfully and some tapped his shoulders.

When Brendon reached to the empty locker room, Brendon stood in front of his locker and stripped off the clothing he wore for the test. He was happily humming. After dumping the folded clothes into the locker, he picked up his jacket and suddenly the room's door opened and an unexpected man had walked inside the room. Now he was no more holding his clipboard and neither wearing his glasses, his gown's sleeves were rolled up, and some of his hair was messily floating above his forehead.

As the man lazily leaned against the door sill, Brendon was finding this situation very unexpected. He was kind of lost, and thank god the man finally approached him. "Hey Brendon." "Hey," He responded calmly. Then he wore his jacket above his black sweater while being watched by the man. What the.. when he awkwardly rolled his eyes, the man opened his mouth again.

"Though I'm not a man who easily appreciates others, I'd like to tell you that Brendon; you are very talented and diligent. Also you're energetic and enthusiastic and the results clearly proves it. I can predict that in the future, you'll be one of the most respected researcher of this institution." Also, you are very beautiful. At the beginning of the conversation Brendon blinked and could only say 'Thank you,' but now he knew to where this conversation was heading to. Clearly.

When he finally realized what was going on, the man slowly walked towards him. "Let me be a bit straight forward," the man said. "Would you like to go on for a dinner with me tonight, Brendon?" No thanks, was the answer but Brendon answered as polite as possible. "I'm really sorry but, I can't." The man wrinkled his face. His mouth was opened at first to ask why- but instead of that, he said; "I thought you'd broken up with your alpha boyfriend?"

At that moment, Brendon's eyebrows had twitches. Also all his feelings had compiled into one feeling. With a cold mask, Brendon sarcastically told the man. "Us omegas aren't desperate that we shove into another alpha after another," Also I had already made an appointment earlier. The man narrowed his eyes for awhile, but he soon smirked and said. "You know where to find me when you need another man." Annoyed, Brendon silently passed the man and went out of the room while feeling his ass is being stared by him.

##

When the bell door chimed as the diner's door opened, a lady busily rushed on her heels to greet the customer. When she had realized who was the customer, she smiled brightly with her red lips. "Oh Brendon, it's been awhile!" By the warm approach, Brendon smiled back to her. "Hey Diana." As he took off his jacket, the lady took his jacket and hung it for him. Thanks, he responded. Not at all dear, was what she said.

"So how were you doing?" "I'd passed all my tests and now officially became a part of the DIRO." The lady's eyes had grown wide by the surprise, and she soon gasped in excitement. "Gosh, Brendon dear- congratulations!! We all knew you're gonna make it! I'm very, very proud of you. I gotta share this to Jim. Jim, Jim! Brendon is now working in DIRO!!" As the lady shouted towards the kitchen, a kind looking man with a balding head peaked. "Boy Brendon, congratulations! I'm proud of ya son," He giggled and thanked them. "Thanks Jim, also thanks Diana."

"You're welcome dear. So I guess you'd came here tonight to celebrate? Who is coming? Shane? Jake? Or Pete?" He shook his head and answered. "No, tonight's only gonna be me and Patrick." "Oh, Patrick is not yet here. First I'll take you to your favorite seat - in the corner right? - and would you like to order first?" He answered. "I'll order the food when he comes. But can I have some coffee please?" "No problem, I'll get back right away."

After the lady left, Brendon comfortably sit on his seat and watched the 3D displayed tv screen where the show host was making jokes about the education system. Suddenly, he felt a stare from the opposite side so he turned his head towards it. When his eyes had met the man's from the opposite table, the man panicked and hurriedly covered his face with a upside-down turned book. Funny, Brendon thought while staring the man's uncovered ears which turned red.

That moment, the lady of the diner was coming back to Brendon's seat with a coffee pot and a cup in her hands. After looking the both sides of the tables, she smiled. "Thanks." After filling up the coffee, the lady whispered to him. " Well well, Brendon, looks like you'd caught his sight don't you." "Seems to be a nice man, he's recently started to show up here. Said he loves our coffee and muffins. To add, he seems to be a huge fan of reading. Isn't he the type of your ideal guy? Nerd ones, I mean."

Brendon shrugged. The lady's eyes turned worried and concerned. "..if it's because of Ryan, maybe finding another person might help you." Then he felt a sudden throb in his heart. But he smiled and shook his head. "I think I'm not yet ready to consider that, Diana." The lady silently patted his back and left. Left alone, Brendon started to go in depth of his thoughts. Ryan. He voicelessly pronounced the name. Who knew the name itself could bring a big impact?

They could've just be happy, maybe he could've stayed, maybe they could've got knotted, get married, and even have children.. who look like him. Then the diner's doorbell chimed, and he woke up from his daydream.

There a man entered. He was short, he had blonde hair and green eyes, pale skin, and as always he was wearing a fedora and a glasses. With that kind smile, Patrick talked with the lady until few shy teen kids had approached him. Patrick was a singer, songwriter, producer, and one of the top leading radio show host. After the short chat with the kids, Patrick came towards Brendon with a huge smile which lightened up Brendon a bit.

"Brendon!" When he stood up from the seat, Brendon and Patrick hold each other for a hug. Their posture might looked like Patrick was hung around Brendon's shoulders as Brendon is taller but Patrick was used to it so it didn't matter. Also Patrick might denied if Brendon would tell him, but Brendon was glad to smell Patrick's comforting scent which smells like wild flower and honey. After the hug they sit on the table while facing each other. Still smiling, Patrick spoke. "I'm still happy that you'd got what you'd always aim for Brendon."

"Thanks Patrick, but this is just the beginning," Brendon laughed. The lady came over to take their order. After she took their order, Brendon asked Patrick. "So how is your job going on?" Patrick sighed. "Busy. My schedule has been pecked this days and today I were lucky. Or I would've not able to meet you." Then they started to talk about their jobs, works, and future plans. Brendon had shared his story of his flirty future boss who is apparently a total douche bag.

"What a jerk! That was rude," Especially the part he mentioned about your relationship, Patrick exclaimed. "I know. My future is dim as hell," The food had arrived in the middle of the conversation so Brendon responded while warily chunking his french fries. Patrick remained silent while sipping his tea for several times, then he looked at Brendon. He knew what was he going to be asked. "How is Ryan? Did he contact you yet?"

He sighed. "Nope. Not even a single message." "..I see." Patrick nodded and he stopped asking more questions about it. This was one part of Patrick that Brendon always valued, Patrick never dig deeper to know something and always waited patiently to be told. Brendon finally opened his mouth. "Actually I never imagined we're gonna end that way." It caught up Patrick's attention. "Maybe I kind of hoped we'll last together ..ever." There was again silence until Patrick broke it. "It's so easy to lit a match, but it does also means it's so easy to kill the match. Equals to love."

Patrick sipped his tea and continued. "Maybe you should find another one." Brendon couldn't help but laugh, and Patrick seemed to be surprised. "Why?" "Because, this topic had already been told by people to me for several times today." It made Patrick smiled, but he still seemed worried. "How about you? How are you and Pete?" He suddenly asked with a smirk and Patrick's eyes widened. Then he randomly asked. "Did Pete tell you anything?" Brendon answered with concern. "We only called, so not really. Why?"

Brendon could sense the hesitation and anticipation in Patrick's face and god, it has been awhile so he couldn't help being surprised. Before he was gonna ask the same question again, Patrick finally opened his mouth while his face is all flushed. "Cuz um, few days ago Pete had told me about moving on together.. which indirectly sounded like a marriage proposal."

Brendon hopped. "What!!" Then he asked again. "So, what was your answer?" Patrick bit his lips. "I said 'I need some time to think about.'" Brendon gasped. "No way! Patrick, how could you!!" "Well, I WANT to marry Pete because I LOVE him so much. But as you know, we got jobs, marriage is a big matter in my entire life, and plus it was so.. sudden. Like who would proposal another during the making-out session?" "Pete Wentz." "Obviously. But still.." Brendon sighed. "You know Patrick, what you just said were all complete bullshits. Sometimes you really need to be straight forward."

Patrick rolled his eyes. "That's what she said," Suddenly, Brendon started to wrinkle his face. "Oh my, horrible 21st century jokes!! Even my dad would never use it and you, who is only 4 year old elder made a joke like that??" "Shut up, my listeners love it when I make a joke like that." "So, you're saying your radio show is viral among the grandparents?" They laughed too hard until Brendon regained his seriousness. "But as you'll best know, Pete is that type of guy who might still back-lashing himself about the incident even at this point of moment."

He could see Patrick's eyes were shaking. Then soon, Patrick sighed as if he made his mind. "..okay." "What?" "I'll tell.. 'yes' to Pete. As soon as possible." Brendon grinned. "So Peterick is getting married; any plan for you both's first child's name?" Patrick jokingly smirked and said. "We're gonna name it 'Thenextpersonwhoaskspeterickquestiongetsasssmacked.'" Brendon rolled his eyes. "Woah, that's pretty harsh," "I was always harsh, Brendon."

Suddenly, the volume of the tv increased and it caught their eyes. The screen was showing a news channel and above the news host, there was a huge line written 'BREAKING NEWS'. The female news host who has visibally high cheekbones said. "-The government had finalized in today's conference to strengthened the law of enforcement of 'throwers' regarding to the official announcement.." Then the news channel showed a clip of blurred-out faced man with a handcuff is getting kicked out from the dome with several group of people following with a clip of messy land field of outside the dome.

After silently watching this all, Brendon asked. "Is it really worth to kick out the criminals and their family out of the dome?" Still watching the screen, Patrick answered. "I don't know. I know it's cruel, but this is one of those least solution to the government to control the number of uprising population. As the space inside the dome is limited." ".. but really, is it the dome that can't handle the people or is it the people who can't handle the dome?"

Patrick turned back and their eyes meet each other. Then the moment felt so surreal for awhile, because it felt like he was slowly drowning into the deepest depth of Patrick's green eyes. Sometimes Patrick's eyes seemed so magical when he was serious. "Brendon," He spoke. "I'd known you for years and I know that you're smart and thoughtful. You've might got plans and you got ambitions. Who knows that maybe you'll be the major key of solution to solve all this problems? Life's magical and also mysterious."

"I suddenly got this feeling- maybe today was a day that had been destined to you. Maybe everything will change from today on wards. So the beginning is important. Which means you need to be careful. I know that when you're into something, you only run and look for it that it makes you blind to recognize the other things. That's why you need to be careful this time, because clearly this is a dangerous, risky job. So promise me; that you'll take care of yourself. You'll be safe."

He felt completely loss with words. He couldn't find a word to say. So he just nodded. Then Patrick smiled brightly, just like he is happy that he doesn't need to worry.  
Soon, Brendon found out that he had made a promise that he can never keep.

###

It was a strange dream. The sky was golden like a dew of sun, the leaves of the trees were fresh green, birds tweeted melodically, and from somewhere a warm, soft wind was blowing and caused the flowers on the field to softly shiver. It was so peaceful and quiet. Just like nothing had ever happened in this place. When he saw that familiar silhouette- a back of a brown haired, tall, and lean man from the distance Brendon felt his heart was full of warmth. Happiness, and joy fell in his heart. So he ran and ran towards the man.

Suddenly, the man turned slowly back to him. Then it was all sudden when Brendon's heart felt like it was frozen with unknown source of chills. It was frozen, and it felt like it was going to shatter into pieces like a broken glass. The man's face was sterned and emotionless. - He'd always smiled warmly and beautifully - The man's brown eyes were cold and expressionless, and his stare was merciless.

'You'll never get what you want,'

Then Brendon woke up from his dream while screaming in pain. He held his chest because oh gosh, it hurt like hell. It was deadly painful. Those words- they were like knives and they had stabbed directly through his heart. The room was still pitch black, because there were still few more hours for sun to rise. He heard the sound of claws hitting the floor. So he reached his both arms next to his bed, he felt a small, warm object clinging to his hands. Brendon held his dog closely because he was in need of body heat.

"..he'll always hunt me. Right?" As he quietly whispered, Bogart sadly whimpered instead of answering his question. Brendon sighed and patted his dog.


End file.
